


Forever is a Long Time

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You left to let Suga follow his dreams... but he was determined to show you he was in for the long haul.Crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Forever is a Long Time

Suga sat in his dark apartment, surrounded by boxes and the decaying remnants of the life he had built with you. He didn’t know how long he had sat, thumbing the velvet box in his palm. He never should have told you. If he hadn’t, the two of you could have continued living here, together and whole. Now he felt like half a person- even less in the dark like this.

He knew the moment you first opened your mouth that you were his one. Suga wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates until then, but your unyielding kindness and chiming laughter had won him over. The excitement he missed from hitting the perfect set or winning against a difficult team was quickly replaced with the pure joy of earning one of your soft smiles or hearing you laugh at something he said.

He missed his friends terribly his first year of college, and you had been his saving grace. Everything felt lighter with you next to him. Suga had become irreconcilably attached to you and the scariest thing he had ever done in his twenty-something years of life had been asking you out. He wasn’t sure if he could survive if you had rejected him and pulled away. Luckily for him, you had felt the same. He had often wondered what he had done in past lives to have such good karma that you would like him too. He knew now, it wasn’t good karma, it was simply not meant to last.

The memories of the past five years haunted him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see you wandering through the halls you had shared with him, like a ghost. Humming as you made dinner, hunkering down at the table to pour over your studies, curled up with a blanket while you watched movies. He still rolled over in the dead of night to pull you to his side, only to grip empty blankets.

Daichi had been the first to find out. He had also been the one to help Suga pick out the ring sitting in the velvet box Suga couldn’t put down. Daichi had dropped everything, running to Suga’s apartment in the rain. Suga had always thought it a bit cliche when it rained during sad moments in movies, but it had felt cathartic when he had been sobbing through his shattered heart. Daichi didn’t leave that night, or the next.

The worst thing was that Suga couldn’t be upset with you. Neither of you had done anything wrong. He should have stopped you when he saw the emotions flash across your face. Suga had received a call for his dream job- out of the country. When he brought it up, he thought it was going to be a discussion of whether the two of you could afford to live abroad together or if he would turn down the offer. You knew that he didn’t have the money to support you while you tried to get your affairs in order in a new country, and you refused to let yourself be the reason he didn’t go after his dreams, like the angel Suga knew you were.

Instead, you broke both of your hearts. Suga tried to fight it, tried to convince you otherwise, but you had left. You had left your shared apartment and Suga’s life. He hadn’t heard from you in weeks, only noticing the things that went missing when he wasn’t home. And Suga was stuck going through the motions, feeling like each breath was taken from him too quickly.

Suga looked down at his phone, a picture of the two of you still set as the background. Your smile that calmed his heart now breaking it in two. He allowed himself a shuddering sigh before dialing a number. A few minutes and an email confirmation later, and he was already feeling better.

You were determined to get outside today. Hair freshly washed, clothes you saved for nice outings, and the insistence of your friends helped push you through. You could only spend so many days curled up on your friend’s couch with swollen eyes. Life went on. It was a bit suspicious how your friends had urged you to come with them today, and the looks they shared while you weren’t looking only furthered your worry. You would strangle them if this was some sort of attempt to hook you up on a blind date. It was far too soon, and your heart would be taken for much longer even if you weren’t.

You couldn’t contain the gasp or the tears that gathered at the sight of Suga. He looked like he had spent the past few days like you had, with little sleep and way too many tears, but he also looked hopeful. Your friends had stopped behind you, lightly pushing you towards the man you had missed so fiercely. His hands fell to yours, and you couldn’t find the strength to pull them away.

“Darling, I know you’ve only done what you thought was best. You said you didn’t want to get in the way of my dreams…” You watched in awe as he fiddled with a small box before dropping to a knee, ”but you’re the only thing I dream of. Nothing is of any worth if I can’t share it with you. The only way I’m leaving is if it’s with you.”


End file.
